Of Late Nights and Rain
by poisonedpenup
Summary: She was frustrated. He was tired of waiting. It all comes together on a rainy night. Kakashi/Sakura Lemon
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fanfic. So please be gentle. I don't own Naruto and I make absolutely no money from writing this. Just a little fun and smut. Be warned this is a lemon. No beta either, so all the mistakes are mine alone.

Of Late Nights and Rain

It was raining. She listened to the heavy drops beating against the roof of her apartment. The weather was still too warm to be comfortable and with a sigh she glanced out the window. Sakura decided a little moisture on the floor wasn't too high of a price to pay in order to catch an errant breeze. She took a deep breath and thought the air smelled so familiar, rainwater and earth. It was his scent. She walked away from the window, a hint of frustration was evident as she furrowed her forehead and ambled back to the couch. She lay there thinking about the man she was more than intrigued with. She admitted to the baser feelings she had developed for him. He was absolutely sexy. Hidden beneath that baggy uniform was a body to die for. He was chiseled, tall and could give a look with his single exposed eye that would make lesser women throw themselves at him.

She let out a small chuckle at the thought of herself throwing herself at him. She had long outgrown the need to make herself overly available. She also knew that anything other than friendship and working as a team was just an improbable fantasy.

It was getting late and the sound of the rain was beginning to lull her to sleep. Her eyes had just fluttered closed when she heard a knock at her door, a very insistent one to say the least. As she jumped up off the couch, anger flashed in her eyes, just who would be disturbing her so late at night; especially when she had more interesting things to do like sleep…and dream, hopefully.

Sakura opened the door to find a drenched chunin standing under the eve of her building. He stuttered a little as he relayed his message. Knowing just how volatile the recipient of his message was rumored to be, the clenching of her fist was another clue that she was slightly annoyed. The moment he finished the nin was gone in a flash, leaving no time for Sakura to reply. Well, that was odd, she thought closing the door and padding across the room. Getting a message that she had the entire week off, which was more of a demand than an act of kindness on the Hokage's part. Between missions and her hospital duties, it had been close to two months with no time off. She had to admit she was getting burned out.

Well this called for a little celebration, taking down the bottle of sake she had never had the occasion or time to open she poured herself a drink. It was strong and her cheeks blushed a little at the sting of the alcohol. Just as she sat down her cup she heard footsteps outside her door, one of her neighbors coming home she thought as she poured another drink. There was an impatient knock and she almost sloshed sake out of her cup. What the hell? Who would be knocking on her door like that at this time of night? Keep your pants on she mumbled, half stomping toward the door. She took the doorknob in her hand and slung the door open, completely annoyed. What? She ground out as her eyes met his. Damn, it was Kakashi. Why in the blue hell would he be here?

"Sakura"

Her name rolled off his, smooth and enticing like melted chocolate. No, she was just imagining it. He brushed his fingers over hers as he took her sake cup. "One should never drink alone."

"What's the matter sensei? Surely all the bars in the village aren't closed. "

He took a step forward, stepping just inside the doorway. His hair was damp and hung down over his face a bit. She could see his shirt sticking to him and took in how it framed his hard muscles. He was so close she could smell him and feel the heat coming off his body. She was silent, caught off guard. She caught herself and took a step back allowing him fully into the apartment. He closed the door behind him.

"No Sakura. I actually wanted to see you."

He brought the cup to his masked lips and tipped it back. She would have wondered for the thousandth time just how he could drink through that annoying thing, if his voice didn't have that inexplicable tone to it. It made her stomach flutter and her pulse quicken.

"OK, Kakashi sensei, what did you want to talk about?" She looked up at him wondering why he would be here, with her…drinking from the cup she had just put her lips on a few minutes ago.

"I'm tired Sakura."

She began to say something, but he placed his finger over her lips as he looked down into her eyes.

"It is extremely hard to ignore the way you look at me. I can feel your eyes burning a hole in me when you walk behind me. I see the sultry look on your face when you glance at me."

He placed his fingertips on her cheek and slowly traced the line of her jaw down to her throat.

She shuddered.

"I touch you casually, letting my fingers linger, and you do the same. When we spar our bodies press together for too long. You know this Sakura, and I'm tired of denying how I feel."

His finger traced down her chest, slowly sliding between her breasts only to drop away as he continued to look at her with that smoldering dark eye. She bit her lip, not knowing what to say. She could feel a low burn in the pit of her stomach.

"Kakashi"

A breathy whisper barely traveling over her lips as she backed away another step. The heat in his stare was threatening to melt all of her defenses. She didn't want to screw this up. What if this was a huge mistake.

"Sakura, we are both adults. Anyone can see that you are far from being a child."

He was right. She was no stranger to intimacy. At 23 years old there was no reason for her to stay a blushing virgin. A woman had needs after all, and there were plenty of men around who didn't want to a relationship. She was too busy, and uninterested in being someone's girlfriend. She hated that word.

His hand came to rest on her cheek, cupping it as she felt the callused palm guide her chin upward. She knew what was coming. His masked lips touched hers. It was strange, but it felt so right. She felt the firmness of his lips just beneath the cloth and taste the lingering hint of sake. She let out an almost inaudible whimper as she closed the gap between them, pressing her body against his. She placed small chaste kisses along his jaw, her warm breath flowing over his ear.

"No Kakashi, I'm definitely not a child."

She moved her hips forward, pressing against him eliciting a low growl from Kakashi. His hands slid down her back, cupping her rounded ass as he lifted her bringing her legs around his hips. He pressed against her letting her feel his hardness. She let out a gasp feeling the moistness gather on the thin cloth of her panties. He was moving, making his way through the small apartment as his lips found the crook of her neck, sucking and nipping at her soft flesh. Sakura moaned, running her fingertips down his back, grazing her nails against his shirt.

She was on her bed, watching as his eye drank in the sight of her.

"Sakura, I'm not holding anything back. I have waited far too long for this and I'm going to fully enjoy every second."

He picked up the headband on her nightstand, wrapping it around her slim wrists and tying it to the headboard. She let him. She was so hot. Her body felt like it would catch fire just by his gaze alone. God, she wanted him and she would let him do anything to her and love it. She whimpered raising her hips, wanting contact, anything to ease the ache between her thighs. He stood up removing himself from her touch, his fingertips grasping his mask, and tugging it down. Her heart seemed to skip a beat. She knew he was handsome, but not like this. He was more than she could have imagined. His nose was straight, a jaw line that was masculine, and what could she say...regal, and his lips, perfect not full but a shape that she could spend hours kissing. He smirked, holding her gaze as she rubbed her thighs together.

"Sakura"

He reached into his kunai pouch, slowly dragging the knife's sharp edge down the thin material of her tee shirt, slicing it straight down the middle.

He whispered into her ear as he moved the ruined shirt away from her body.

"I'm going to make you scream, and beg, and then I'm going to make you cum for me."

She moaned, feeling his rough fingertips glide between her breasts, then back around. He met her eyes.

"Look at me Sakura. I want you to see everything I'm doing to you."

His fingers drew lazy circles around her breasts, decreasing in diameter slowly, this was sheer torture. She arched her back trying to get more contact. She moaned as his fingertips brushed against her hardened nipples, gently pinching them. She shuddered.

"God Kakashi, please more."

She panted as he lowered his head, sucking and licking her creamy breasts, avoiding those hard pink nipples. Her eyes were still locked with his, they were darker and clouded with lust and need. He let out a feral growl as she trembled beneath him. He had waited and he meant what he said. He was going to take his time and enjoy this night as long as possible. He would watch her writhe and hear her moans and screams until he couldn't take it anymore.

His lips closed on her nipple and she strained against the binding, wanting to tangle her fingers in his unruly silver hair, almost ripping it, but she caught herself. This was what Kakashi wanted, and she would give in to him completely, even if it drove her mad. She arched sharply as she moaned into the sensation. The heat was boiling in her aching sex and she was so wet, she could feel her drenched panties sticking to her. His lips traveled down her flat stomach and his tongue slowly circled her belly button; fingers gliding down her ribs and waist until they came to rest at the hem of her shorts, curling inside the waist band and slowly pulling downward. His tongue slid over her hips, teeth grazing over the rise of bone against flesh until he was almost there, almost where she needed it the most. Her hips bucked but he continued to pull her shorts down, his hot mouth kissing everywhere except for her aching sex.

Tears of frustration gathered in her eyes as she whimpered and pleaded. She was overheated and aching.

"Kakashi, please I need you so bad, it almost hurts." She rubbed her thighs together trying to ease the ache.

He smirked leaning in and kissing away her tears.

"It will be worth it, I promise."

His fingers trailed against the sopping wet crotch of her panties and he couldn't restrain the growl that escaped his throat. She was so wet. Damn, he wanted to rip his clothes off and fuck her senseless, but he would wait and make her cum for him over and over again.

She moaned, grinding her hips against his finger. He pushed the wet material against her clit slowly massaging the straining bundle of nerves. That's all it took. She was so worked up that she came right in her panties.

She screamed his name her body shook, her muscles contracted as she rode out the wave of bliss coursing through her. Her entire body was flushed pink with desire and she was falling apart. She couldn't believe that she was having an orgasm so easily, from so seemingly little.

He watched her. Her face was contorted in excruciating pleasure. He wanted her to feel more, and she would before he was done.

"Fuck" he cursed.

His hand wrapped around the crotch of her panties as he all but tore them free of her body. Looking down at her, taking in the beauty of her naked form, he reached up untying his headband allowing his sharingan roam her body, memorizing every little detail.

"Beautiful" He said, almost in reverence. She felt her heart flutter, and her blush became even deeper.

His look was predatory, and it made her heart beat even faster. His eyes were dark with lust and something more, she wanted to believe. The way he looked with his silver hair hanging down over his forehead was enough to steal her breath away. She felt so exposed, laying there naked while he was still clothed. Fuck, she wanted to see him, all of him.

He untied her hands, and she let them drop down to the bed. She was still trying to catch her breath.

"You're so fucking wet. Do you know how hard you're making me by just laying there and letting me touch you, letting me make you cum?"

He took her hand in his and pressed it against his straining cock. She could feel it twitch through his pants.

She moaned, God she wanted him now, she felt like she would go insane.

"Please I need you inside of me." She bit her lip and pressed her hand harder against him.

His fingernails bit into his palm it was taking all his self control to keep himself in check. He would make this an experience she would never forget. He wanted her to crave his touch like no other man.

"No, not just yet Sakura, I'm not done with you by far."

He unbuttoned his shirt, probably a little more quickly than he had planned. Her eyes greedily took in the sight, his hard muscles, exquisitely cut as though they were carved from marble. His narrow waist, chiseled abdominals leading down to the fine silvery hair just above his manhood. She whimpered again as his fingers came to rest on the button of his pants. He looked at her with such intensity, pulling his pants and boxers down as his erection sprang free. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. She touched his cock, wrapping her hand around his girth, he was so hot and rigid. He felt like velvet stretched over iron.

"Please" She moaned

He groaned and bucked his hips once, relishing the feel of her small hand around his cock. Gritting his teeth, he grasped her hand placing it back on the bed and kneeling between her legs. He pushed her legs back holding her thighs apart.

"Sakura" her name rumbled out of his throat. "I want you to hold yourself open for me."

There was no questioning him. He commanded and she would obey. The way he was dominating her made her drip even more. Her heart raced as his finger traced along her drenched sex, gathering her juices. He brought his finger to his mouth and tasted her, making his cock twitch against her thigh as he savored her. She gasped at the feel God, he was so close she needed him inside of her. Then he did it again, fuck, she was losing her mind. He brought his finger to her lips, tracing them with her own essence. She moaned as she opened her mouth sucking the digit inside of it, caressing it with her tongue. He held her gaze. She was sucking his finger like she would suck his cock.

He pulled his finger away with a wet pop as it exited her mouth. He brought that hand back between her legs as she held her folds apart for him. He took in the sight of her wet pink sex, her clit was straining, begging for him to touch it, and he did. A little slap against that over sensitized bundle of flesh and she was screaming.

" Kakashi, don't stop….fuck" …and it was unintelligible moans and whimpers as he abused the little bundle of nerves so exquisitely. He slid one finger then another inside of her hot dripping sex, her hands fell away, unable do anything but feel. He twisted his fingers inside of her, curling them and exploring as she clenched around him. Her hips moved off the bed, fucking his fingers, he inserted a third stretching her, he cursed, she was so tight, the way her sex was squeezing his fingers, he could only imagine what she would do to his cock. He growled watching as she bucked against his invading digits. Damn she was beautiful. Her breasts were swaying with every thrust, her skin was flushed with desire and want, her eyes clenched shut, on the brink of ecstasy.

God, she wanted more, she was so close, she knew that she looked so wanton, fucking herself on his fingers. She couldn't stop, it felt so good, the way he twisted those fingers inside her. Just a little more, she raised her hips grinding his hand, shoving his fingers ever deeper.

He pulled his fingers away, much to Sakura's disappointment. She screamed at the loss. She was so ready, almost there and, fuck his tongue was lapping at her. She groaned her head falling back against the pillows.

"God, Kakashi, it feels so good, please..."

Her breath hitched, feeling his warm wet tongue dip into her sex, stabbing in and out of her, licking everywhere, his fingers found her clit, pinching then flicking it, and she was blinded, her vision went white and her body shook her sex clenched trying to grab at his tongue. He let her buck against his face, as her juices covered his mouth. Fuck, he had to be inside of her now. She was still in the midst of her orgasm as he drove his neglected cock inside of her. She was so tight and her slick muscles immediately began to milk him. He grabbed her hips, thrusting in hard and fast, not letting her come down from her high. He groaned, it was all he could do not to lose it right then. He steadied himself, slowing down to a rhythm of slow and very deep thrust.

Sakura was overcome with the sensation of having Kakashi inside of her. She couldn't think, all she knew was what was happening here and now. The man she had fantasized about for well over a year was here, pleasuring her and taking his pleasure from her. She ran her hands through his hair, gripping it, then sliding her hands down his back, nails dragging against his sweat slicked skin. She was lost; she could do nothing but feel. He was stretching her, filling her completely, and pounding into her so deeply it almost hurt, but damn, did it feel good. He swallowed her moans as his lips covered hers, drawing her into a searing kiss. His tongue explored the hot cavern of her mouth, growling into her and taking her bottom lip between his teeth, gently biting. His lips were everywhere, teeth nipping, tasting the salt of her sweat and her sweetness. He began to speed up and lose control. She was so tight and her muscles were quivering around his cock. He pushed her legs back hands grasping her thighs and slamming into her. Sakura was screaming his name. He was touching her so deep inside and, she was cumming. Her world exploded in blinding ecstasy. Tears were leaking from her eyes with the intensity, her breath was gone it was exquisite.

Kakashi growled her name. He was undone by the writhing of Sakura's sex. He couldn't take it anymore and his release was nothing like he had experienced before, nearly stealing his consciousness.

She felt it as he released, his white hot seed spurting in thick jets inside of her, making her orgasm more intense. She gushed over his cock. She screamed his name and was still. Panting harshly as kakashi finished emptying himself into her.

Damn, she was like a drug. He would never get enough. A few more quick jerky thrusts and he collapsed to the side of her.

He wrapped her hair around his hand, gently angling her lips to his and kissed her slowly and deeply. Gradually letting her catch her breath

Sakura grinned as she traced her fingers along Kakashi's ribs.

"I'm glad I have the week off. I'll need it to recover."

Kakashi smirked. "What makes you think I'll let you recover?"

Sakura was struck silent for the moment. Her sharp mind caught on very quickly even after being thoroughly fucked.

"I wonder, Kakashi just how I managed to get a whole week off, out of the blue?"

"Lets just say Tsunade sama lost a bet."

She snorted. "Who would have imagined that?"

"So a whole week. Just the two of us."

Kakashi leaned in to nibble and kiss just below her ear.

"You're mine, Sakura and a week is far from the end."

And for once, Sakura couldn't argue.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, it has been awhile. I was thinking of leaving this story as a one shot, but obviously I couldn't leave well enough alone.

Her eyes opened, just a bit and under protest, it was so warm and comfortable in her bed, cocooned in Kakashi's arms and her favorite blanket. Sakura was so reluctant to move, but it would have to be done. She was starving, and her stomach was about to make the world aware of its discontent. A glance at the clock showed that it was still early, for a day off anyway, only 10 o'clock. She raised a hand to stroke down Kakashi's arm, taking her time to admire how wonderful his skin felt under her touch. He was true to his word, he was still here. After the previous night, she could almost believe everything had been an unbelievably erotic dream.

Kakashi's arms wrapped a little tighter around her as he leaned in to nuzzle her neck. She smiled and turned over, wrapping a leg possessively around him and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Good morning."

Sakura's stomach decided this was the time to become vocal as well, making a rather enraged sound that startled Sakura and make Kakashi chuckle.

"I think we should feed it before it attempts to kill us."

Sakura could feel her cheeks flush at her stomach's sudden outburst.

"Yeah, I guess I am a little hungry."

Kakashi refrained from commenting and slowly released her from his arms, making sure to caress her smooth skin along the way. He flipped the blanket back, letting his eyes roam her body, she was beautiful, with the light from the window shining on her creamy skin and her face was gorgeous with her sleepy emerald eyes and her tousled pink hair. He slid to the edge of the bed, pulling Sakura along with him as he stood.

Sakura loved the way his body felt against hers, all lean muscle, soft skin and even his battle scars. She raised up on her toes to kiss him again, letting her tongue slide across his bottom lip, his arms wrapped around her, hands caressing her back as their slow kiss continued on. Her hips pressed against him and his erection pulsed against her. She let out a little whimper at the sensation and pressed her hips against him again, feeling the fire begin to pool in her belly.

Kakashi pulled back from their kiss, with a less than angelic grin on his face.

"I think we should go out and get some breakfast."

Sakura looked up, emerald eyes glaring as she crossed her arms.

"I never thought you would be a tease, Kakashi."

He just smirked as he took her hand and walked to the bathroom.

Sakura's shower was easily large enough for two, although the bathroom was nothing spectacular the only other fixtures were the toilet and a small cabinet housing the sink. Kakashi pulled the shower curtain open and reached down turning the hot water on, letting it reach the right temperature. His mismatched eyes met hers as his hands traveled down her body, one calloused hand gently squeezing a pert breast while the other cupped her sex. His lips traveled from her shoulder up to her ear, teeth nipping gently along the way. Her hips canted forward, grinding into his hand leaving the evidence of her arousal on his palm. He spoke against her ear, his lazy drawl replaced with a heated growl.

"What do you want, Sakura?"

He squeezed her sex a little harder, eliciting a moan as she ground her aching womanhood even harder into his hand. Finding it hard to form words, she said his name in a breathless whisper. His thumb slipped between her folds, finding her slick pearl he massaged it with light flicks as he watched her. He leaned in continuing his teasing, dirty banter.

"You're so wet Sakura, just a little teasing has you all riled up like a dirty little slut. I think you need to get clean."

She moaned at his words, she couldn't believe hearing him talk to her like that was such a turn on, she could feel the moisture seep from her opening and the pulsing clench of her sex as he spoke those dirty words into her ear.

He lifted her up, placing her feet gently on the tiled shower floor. The hot spray of the shower enveloped them, raising the temperature of their already heated skin even higher. Kakashi took the showerhead down adjusting the spray to a powerful stream, aiming it at Sakura's hardened nipples. He grinned at Sakura's reaction as she squeezed her eyes shut at the intensity of the water washing over her sensitive flesh. His other hand continued to cup her sex, feeling the hot moisture gathering there and flicking her clit with his thumb. He loved how she looked, so wanton and hungry for more.

He leaned in again flicking her earlobe with his tongue and nipping the tender flesh.

"Sakura, answer my question. What do you want, right now?"

She moaned, the sensations were overpowering, the hot spray of the shower hitting her nipples mercilessly and Kakashi's teasing were making her so hot along with his dirty mouth, and she loved it.

"Please, Kakashi…Make me come."

Kakashi aimed the shower head lower letting the water run down Sakura's toned abdomen, hot rivulets flowing down Sakura's aching sex. He watched her as he aimed the hot spray at her most sensitive place. The pounding water worked over her distended clit, causing legs to spread wider and her feminine muscles to clench down so hard. She screamed out in pleasure as Kakashi slid two fingers into her, curling them forward and pumping in and out of her. He loved how she looked, in the throes of pleasure, how her eyes closed so tightly and her mouth looked perfect as she moaned and whimpered. He moved his fingers faster inside her as he kneeled down in front of her, letting the showerhead fall away to the floor. He grasped her ankle raising her leg and placing her foot on the shower seat, exposing her more fully. Hot and pink with her essence dripping down his fingers as he continued to pleasure her. His arm wrapped around her waist holding her steady as he assaulted her pearl sucking it into his mouth and gently nipping and flicking his tongue over the sensitive flesh. Her hands found his hair, gripping the damp silver strands gently. Her body was quivering as the sensations became more intense. Her blood felt molten, and her heartbeat was thundering in her ears as Kakashi continued to work her over, sucking at her hot flesh and his fingers stroking her most intimate spot. Her muscles clenched and her back arched into him sharply, Fingers clinched in his hair driving his face flush with her dripping sex. He pulled his fingers out quickly as she released, letting her essence spill over his face, and run down his chest, it was the sexiest thing he had ever experienced.

Sakura was panting, she didn't know what had just happened; no one had ever made her do that before. It felt so incredible; she didn't know how to describe it. Kakashi stood sliding his fingers along her wet flesh, reaching up to cup her beautiful face before kissing her deeply, letting her taste herself on his tongue. She softly moaned into his hot mouth savoring the heat of his kiss. Slowly he broke away, reaching down to retrieve the showerhead and replacing it on the wall. He smiled at her.

"You are amazing, Sakura."

Sakura smiled, "So are you, no one has ever done that to me before, it was incredible."

A smug look crossed his face. "Well, I'm sure it won't be the last time it happens."

He took up the bottle of shower gel, squeezing some into his hand and began washing her body. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the gentle caresses. This was so different than anything she had experienced. How he cared for her, but wasn't afraid to push her boundaries and make her feel things that she would never have experienced before. When he had finished rinsing the suds from her hair, she took the soap and returned the favor washing him everywhere, she left his most sensitive place for last letting him rinse his hair out as she was a little too short to wash his hair like he did hers. She took the soap, lathering her hands attended to his impressive manhood, leaving him hard and wanting as she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She looked over her shoulder noting the slightly confused look on Kakashi's face. She grinned.

"We don't want the water to get too cold, do we?

Tossing a towel to her lover she began to dry herself off. She already had plans for what to do next. She waited until he stepped out of the shower and took his hand, leading him to the bed. She sat on the edge, looking up at him as she reached out to stroke his cock, tongue slipping out to lick at her lips. His hips began to rock gently as she pleasured him, fingers entwining in her wet pink strands. Her lips opened enveloping the tip of his cock in her wet heat, tongue swirling around gently as Kakashi growled his pleasure. Slowly, she took more of his hard member into her mouth, coating it with her saliva, swirling her tongue, taking him deeper and deeper until the head was brushing against the back of her throat. Her fingers gripped his hips pulling him further still, she looked up at him, he eyes lust glazed, causing him to groan and grip her hair tighter. He bucked his hips slightly pushing his cock deeper still into her throat. He felt the hot tight walls parting as he slid his cock in and out of her passage. Her hands gripped his thighs harder pulling his hips against her face, she moaned into him, loving the feel of his hard cock in her mouth. He knew what she wanted. Fingers tightened in her rosy hair.

"You want me to fuck your throat? He growled.

She moaned, nodding her head, looking him straight in the eyes.

He bucked his hips into her, feeling her tongue swirl around his shaft and flick against the tip as he moved back and forth, moaning into him, she loved this, looking up at the pleasure on his face as he plundered her mouth. Placing on hand on his sack she massaged him as she thrust into her hot mouth. She was getting so wet; she felt the proof of her arousal on her thighs as it leaked down from her wanton sex. Mindlessly her hand traveled between her legs, fingertips swirling around her straining clit and flitting in and out of her dripping sex.

Kakashi heard her stifled moans and the wet sounds of her fingers sliding in and out of her sex. He growled gripping her hair tighter and fucking her mouth more forcefully feeling his balls tighten as he looked down at the erotic sight of his lover sucking his cock and fucking herself.

"So fucking sexy…fuck yourself harder. I want to watch you come."

He rasped out as he continued to fuck her mouth. He watched her, saliva dripping down her chin, leaving wet trails down her chest and on her breasts, tears gathering in her eyes from taking him so hard and deep, her moans of pleasure echoing around his manhood as he took her mouth over and over. He could see her fingers working her hot wet sex and the sounds of it filling his ears. Sakura's eyes closed, she began to shudder, mouth opening even wider in a silent scream. Her head tilted back further allowing his cock to move even deeper down her hot throat. His movements became quicker and jerky, so close…he closed his eyes and thrust once more as he released into his lover's mouth. She savored him, swirling her tongue around the tip as his essence erupted into her waiting mouth, loving his taste and loving the sated look on his face. Slowly, she let his manhood out of her mouth, gently sucking and licking until it slid past her lips.

He went down to his knees, kissing her hard on the lips, and tasting himself on her. His lips traveled to the corner of her mouth kissing softly down her chin and neck. He held her tightly as they enjoyed their high.

A few minutes later, they were dressed, and ready to go. Finally ready to find some lunch, breakfast was far past over by now. Sakura wondered what everyone would think as Kakashi took her hand and walked untroubled out the door.


End file.
